Candy Man
by midna36
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow develop a punishment system for when they lie to each other...and Ichigo is caught in a lie... IchigoxGrimmjow Seme-Uke . Rated M for language and sexual content, smut. Connected with Love Addict Story arc but can be read seperately .


Candy Man

Yuzu and Karin had gone out shopping while Ichigo's dad was who knows where. Ichigo had stayed back home to hold down the fort. He sat down at the kitchen table and sampled one of the freshly baked cupcakes that Yuzu had made before she left. He heard someone enter and looked up to find Grimmjow. He smiled and waved him in. "Hey, come on in. I have to stay here for a bit and wait for Yuzu and Karin to come home in case there is a medical emergency."

Grimmjow grinned and sat down at the table. "That's fine. I can wait."

Ichigo was eating his cupcake and noticed Grimmjow staring at him. He grinned and ran his finger through the frosting and held it out to Grimmjow. "Wanna taste?" Grimmjow gazed at Ichigo like a predator studying his prey. Grimmjow leaned forward and licked some of the frosting off of Ichigo's finger. He then took the rest of the finger into his mouth and sucked off the remaining frosting. Ichigo smiled as he watched Grimmjow. "That good huh?"

Grimmjow grinned and slid Ichigo's finger out of his mouth, "It's orgasmic." Ichigo blushed. "Did you make them?" Ichigo didn't know why but he accidentally blurted out that he had. Grimmjow's grin widened, "Really? I didn't know you cooked."

"Ah…um, I occasionally cook when Yuzu doesn't…" Ichigo stuttered. It wasn't like Ichigo couldn't have made the cupcakes… it's just that he hadn't cooked them. At that moment Yuzu and Karin walked through the door. Ichigo stood up quickly, "Ah, Yuzu…Karin…welcome home." He rushed over to help them with the groceries.

Yuzu smiled, "Thank you Ichigo. Hello Grimmjow." Grimmjow nodded a hello towards Ichigo's sisters. Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow was getting more comfortable around his family which was a good thing but he sorta missed Grimmjow getting all embarrassed and flustered. Yuzu saw Grimmjow grab a cupcake and start to eat it. She smiled, "Oh, do you like them Grimmjow?" Grimmjow nodded with his mouth full of the cupcake. "Oh, that's so great! I'm glad—."

"Yuzu!" Ichigo interrupted, "Um, here, let me help you put away the groceries." He dragged her off into the pantry.

"Oh but…Ichigo…" Yuzu said as they stood in the pantry, "You didn't grab any groceries…"

Ichigo looked out of the pantry to make sure Grimmjow hadn't moved, "I know…that's cause I wanted to ask you a favor…do you think you could say I made the cupcakes?"

Yuzu looked at him questioningly, "Why?"

Ichigo blushed and couldn't look his younger sister in the eye, "Well…I sorta told Grimmjow I made them…" Yuzu continued to give him a questioning look. "I…he was so happy when he tasted the cupcake I just for some reason blurted it out…"

Yuzu shook her head, "Ichigo, you shouldn't lie…why don't you just tell him the truth? He won't care."

Ichigo frowned, "That's the thing, he will care, and then he'll look at me with that stupid self-satisfied grin of his and mock me." Ichigo sighed at Yuzu's confused expression. "Yesterday Grimmjow and I had an argument…"

**Previous Day….**

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you mean you ran into a wall and got a black eye?"

Grimmjow frowned, "It's exactly as I said, I wasn't paying attention and I ran into a wall and hurt my eye."

"That's the lamest lie I've ever heard!" Ichigo shouted, "I asked you not to get into fights because I don't like seeing you get hurt. Not only are you getting in fights and hurting yourself but you're also lying to me! You don't lie to the person you're in love with!"

Grimmjow sighed, "Fine…I'm sorry, I won't lie again. I'll just straight up tell you I'm getting into fights."

Ichigo glared at him, "…fine."

**Present Day**

"So if he found out I lied to him then he'll rub it in my face." Ichigo sighed.

"Ichigo…you do realize your being a bad example to your little sister…" Yuzu said.

Ichigo blushed, "Um…yeah, use this as an example of what _not_ to do. Please Yuzu?" he begged. Yuzu sighed and nodded her head. "Yes! Thank you!" he hugged her and ran back out into the kitchen. "Alright Grimmjow, we can head up to my room now."

Grimmjow stood up then looked at the sisters, "…we're going to make out. So knock before you come in."

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouted embarrassed, "What are you telling my sisters?"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, "What? You told me not to lie."

Ichigo frowned, "To me…and anyway, you don't need to tell the truth when they haven't even asked."

Yuzu blushed and looked back and forth between the two, "So that's what you two do up there alone together?"

"Not just that. We do other things as well such as-." Grimmjow started but Ichigo covered his mouth.

"I told you…not necessary…" Ichigo dragged him off towards his room.

Grimmjow grinned and pressed Ichigo up against the wall when they entered his room. "I was just kidding. I wasn't going to tell them that I like to have you fuck me and that you like to give me a blow job."

Ichigo blushed, "I…I do not!"

Grimmjow leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Now Ichigo…we're not supposed to lie to each other. Now tell the truth." Grimmjow gazed into Ichigo's eyes. "Do you or do you not like to give me a blow job?" Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow's eyes embarrassed and nodded his head. "I can't hear you."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and glared, "Fine…I like to give you blow jobs."

Grimmjow grinned and kissed Ichigo. "See? Don't you feel much better?"

Ichigo looked away, "…let's play a game…" Grimmjow followed him over to the game system and sat down next to him on the floor and picked up a controller. He scooted behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around his waist and held the controller in Ichigo's lap and rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo leaned back comfortably against Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, that cupcake was really good. You did a great job." Grimmjow said as the two started to play the game.

"…thanks." Ichigo said a bit distracted by the game.

"How did you make the frosting? It was really soft and creamy. I've never tasted frosting quite like it." Grimmjow grinned.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably against Grimmjow, "Um…sugar…..and um…milk…and butter…and you know…other things…"

Grimmjow nodded, "What about the cupcakes? Did you make those from scratch?"

"Why do you care so much about the cupcakes? Stop asking about them…it doesn't matter." Ichigo said in attempt to drop the subject and prevent himself from lying anymore.

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's neck, "Sorry, I didn't think it would bother you so much."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, "Bother me? It doesn't bother me."

"It clearly does, you get tense every time I bring them up." Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo turned around and faced Grimmjow, "I do not."

Grimmjow leaned closer to Ichigo, "Just admit it already, you didn't make the cupcakes. You'll feel a lot better."

Ichigo frowned and looked away, "Fine…I lied…I didn't make the cupcakes."

Grimmjow grinned and kissed Ichigo, "There, don't you feel better?" Ichigo sighed and nodded slowly. "Now it's time for your punishment."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and frowned, "Punishment?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow laid Ichigo back onto the floor and crawled on top of him, "you lied to me. I get to punish you. It's part of our agreement." Ichigo was about to protest but then remembered. He had left that part of the argument out when he was explaining it to Yuzu.

**Previous Day…**

"We have to think of a punishment to help motivate us from lying to each other." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow grinned, "What type of punishment?"

"Hmm, we'll each pick something that is a punishment for us…" Ichigo thought then frowned at Grimmjow, "and is actually a punishment."

Grimmjow frowned, "Well…that's no fun."

Ichigo sighed, "Its punishment. It's not supposed to be fun. Now…what will it be?"

**Present Day**

Ichigo shook his head, "I didn't…I didn't actually think I would lie to you…"

Grimmjow grinned, "Not easy is it?"

"I…I don't wanna do it…" Ichigo protested. He turned onto his stomach and tried to crawl away.

"You have to." Grimmjow insisted, "Now get back here." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo and pulled him back towards him and started to undress him.

"Nooo!" Ichigo cried.

Yuzu and Karin sat downstairs and heard Ichigo's cries from his bedroom. "…Do you think we should make sure he's okay?" Yuzu asked.

Karin shook her head, "You heard Grimmjow…they don't just make out. We don't want to walk in on them doing anything kinky…besides, I'm sure Ichigo is fine."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow and pulled down the skirt that he was wearing. "It's too small…"

Grimmjow leaned back and grinned while he admired the school girl uniform on Ichigo. "Hmm, it's missing something. Ah! I know." He stood up and placed a strawberry barrette in Ichigo's hair. "There, now you're perfect."

Ichigo frowned, "This is stupid…"

Grimmjow wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close, "It's a punishment. You're not supposed to enjoy it, I am." Grimmjow slipped his hand under Ichigo's skirt and squeezed his ass.

Ichigo gasped and gripped Grimmjow's chest, "Ahn…there's no way we're having sex with me in this outfit, so don't even think about it. Besides, it would be weird for me to fuck you in this."

Grimmjow grinned and pushed Ichigo onto the bed, "Who said anything about you fucking me?"

"W-wait, but I always…" Ichigo started as Grimmjow pinned him to the bed.

Grimmjow spread Ichigo's legs apart and bit his upper thigh. "Let's get things straight Ichigo," he grinned, "girls don't fuck boys." Ichigo blushed indignantly. Grimmjow ran his hand up Ichigo's shirt and pinched his nipple. Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo cried out and he slipped his hand back under Ichigo's skirt. Grimmjow probed Ichigo's entrance which released another cry.

"Fuck," Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow's fingers moved deeper inside of him. "Mmm," Ichigo covered his mouth to keep himself from crying out.

"You're so hot…" Grimmjow said as he gazed at Ichigo. "Fuck…I can't hold back any longer…" He removed his fingers and thrust his cock into Ichigo. Ichigo arched his back and cried out as Grimmjow penetrated him.

Ichigo gripped the bed sheets, "Ahn, ha…ah…mmm…Grimmjow…ah! Shit…"

"Ah…so good…" Grimmjow moaned. "You're so…slippery…mmm."

"Grimmjow…ah! I'm…com—." Ichigo cried out and glared at Grimmjow. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Grimmjow squeezed the base of Ichigo's cock tightly and grinned, "I'm keeping you from coming." He licked the cock's head.

"You fucker…" Ichigo growled. Grimmjow tilted Ichigo's hips and fucked him faster. Ichigo arched his back and let out a silent scream. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's forehead and held his hand. Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's hand tightly and grit his teeth, "Uhn, you better…fucking…let me come…this time…ah!"

The two climaxed at the same time. Ichigo cried out loudly in ecstasy. Grimmjow grinned and laid next to Ichigo after fixing his pants. Ichigo blushed and adjusted his skirt so it wasn't revealing anything inappropriate. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo smiled shyly and shook his head, "No…it wasn't."

Ichigo heard some shouting outside his door then it slammed open and his dad, Isshin smiled at him. "Hello Ichigo! Hey Grimmjow! What's…" his voice trailed off as he saw the two laying on the bed next to each other with Ichigo in a school girl uniform.

Karin and Yuzu peeked their head into his room. "S-sorry Ichigo…we tried to stop him…" Yuzu apologized.

Karin glared at her dad, "Stupid idiot wouldn't listen to us!"

Ichigo's face turned bright red, "Get out!"

Tears streamed down Isshin's face, "Oh Masaki! It seems we gave birth to three girls! Don't worry Ichigo! I will love you the same!"

Ichigo glared and kicked his dad in the face, "Go to hell!"

Grimmjow grinned, "Careful, you're looking quite indecent there."

Ichigo turned his anger on Grimmjow, "Whose fault is that?"

"You're the one who lied to me." Grimmjow pointed out.

Ichigo frowned and turned back to his family, "Please leave…"

Karin had already started to drag the dad out of the room. "Sorry again Ichigo. You should consider yourself fortunate he didn't walk in on what you were doing earlier." Ichigo blushed.

Yuzu smiled, "Where did you get the uniform?" Ichigo sighed.

"Yuzu," Karin said, "let's leave them alone." She nodded and followed Karin out of the room.

Ichigo sighed and sat back down after the door had closed. "There is no way I'm doing this again."

Grimmjow grinned, "Unless you lie again."

Ichigo frowned, "There is no way I'm lying to you again. How did you find out anyway?"

"When you went to talk to Yuzu I was talking with Karin and she told me Yuzu made the cupcakes." Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo sighed, "Ugh," he glared at Grimmjow, "You know what, you should lie so that I can give you your punishment."

Grimmjow grinned and leaned closer to Ichigo, "If I did lie do you think I'd tell you?"

Ichigo frowned, "Urgh…I will catch you in a lie!" He pushed Grimmjow back onto the bed and sat on top of him. "You will be punished!"

Grimmjow grinned, "I can't wait."


End file.
